


Day Three: AU

by Eriakit



Series: Liontrust Week 2017 [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: He’d known Stormwind’s human population was infected with the worgen curse, but he wouldn’t in his wildest dreams have been able to prepare himself for just how frightening a worgen could be up close.





	Day Three: AU

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one but I had fun! I might do more with this, actually. Stormwind-humans-are-worgen, basically, and why not start at the Desk Scene? :D

Khadgar shuddered as the beast sniffed him, hot breath hitting his face as a clawed hand prevented him from saying a word. He went as limp as he could make himself be, foot losing purchase on the wall behind the desk until his leg fell, boot heel thumping as it hit the stone floor. He flinched at the sound but tried to remain calm, to be as nonthreatening as he could when he’d just instinctively attempted to blast the Commander’s face off. Long, savage claws slid down to his neck once the beast seemed satisfied. It’s muzzle opened in a wolf’s open mouthed grin, and a long red tongue licked over it’s terrifyingly white, sharp teeth.

“What are you doing in my city, spellchucker?”

Khadgar swallowed. He’d known Stormwind’s human population was infected with the worgen curse, but he wouldn’t in his wildest dreams have been able to prepare himself for just how frightening a worgen could be up close. Especially  _ this _ close. Licking his lips, he thought his answer through carefully. A worgen could tell when you lied, or so the stories said, and he wanted - no,  _ needed _ the Commander to trust him, monster or no.

He managed to get out why he was there, and the Commander seemed to believe him, or at least not think of him as a threat. The worgen had pulled back, but not much, still pressing Khadgar into the desk, a furred hand on his neck and his vision filled with the worgen’s face. As he spoke, the worgen shifted a bit to get more comfortable and Khadgar unthinkingly moved to accommodate - reasonable, to not put up too much of a fuss when you had what amounted to five daggers at your throat. But it made one of the Commander’s legs slip between his and… he was riding an adrenaline high like he’d never dealt with before, he was fairly certain he had almost died but would not actually be buried today, and a large male was pinning him to a flat surface.

None of those excuses made it any less mortifying when he squeaked and the worgen’s nostrils flared. A humiliating pause later, the worgen stepped back, grinning again.

“Really, spellchucker? And here I thought we had more important things to worry about.”

Well, at least the Commander believed him. He was about to spit out as cutting a retort as he could manage, which wouldn't have been very good as he was, but something was better than nothing, when the worgen spoke again.

“But maybe we’ll wrap this up quickly, and we can go from there, mm?”

It probably said unfavorable things about him that he still had that sentence ringing through his head hours later, through all manner of stresses, from sticking his fingers in a corpse’s mouth to meeting with a king. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment are life, and again, didn't edit this one much so please point out any errors!


End file.
